fridayfandomcom-20200216-history
Deebo
Deebo is the secondary antagonist of Friday and Next Friday. He is Craig's arch-rival. He is played by Tom Lister, Jr. Biography ''Friday He was first mention when Smokey tells him about what he did to Red. In a flashback scene, while gambling, he was confronted by Red, telling him he wanted his bike back, saying they could share it and it would be both theirs and Deebo starts to act like he agrees about this, pretending to get the bike, he knocks out Red off his feet and yells that's his bike. Later Craig and Smokey hides their valuables after they spotted Deebo coming and soon afterwards Deebo comes to ask them if they got something (money or jewelry) and checks one of their pockets, but after he saw Stanley leaving his house, he tells Smokey to come breakthrough Stanley's house with him, but Smokey declines this and Deebo yells at him in order for him to agree to come with him, and he goes anyway. Soon enough, they get out the house while Stanley was back and Smokey tells Craig about the $200 dollars they both got but Deebo says he's the one that got about $200 dollars and leaves off with the money. When Red stop by in a conversation with Craig and Smokey, Smokey spots him again coming, and tells both Craig and Red he was coming and he repeatedly says it again after both of them misunderstood what he was saying. Deebo comes and thanks Red for the bike and Deebo tells him what he's got for him, Red replies nothing and Deebo tells him he got something after he spotted his chain and snatches his chain off his neck and goes away with it, making Red angry about his chain getting stolen. It is revealed that Deebo and Craig are mild acquaintances and had shown concern for him with the rest of the neighbors when he and Smokey turn up missing after a drive-by shootout orchestrated by Big Worm, whom was after Smokey due to a late payment. Later Smokey went to sneak in Deebo's bedroom to get the money out of his pocket to pay Big Worm, when Deebo was asleep, but Ezel manage to come running in with him, and they both run out after Deebo was awake. Debbie later confronts him for beating up her sister, Felisha, thinking that she went through his pants pocket while he was asleep. His rivalry with Craig begins when he finally confronts Deebo when he slaps Debbie and the way he treated both Debbie and Felisha and beats him in a one-on-one fist fight, leaving him unconscious after a kick and punch to the face. Everyone else takes back their stuff, now that they're no longer afraid of him, while he's dazed out. Deebo is later arrested and he swears a personal vendetta with Craig. Next Friday Deebo serves as the minor antagonist in Next Friday. He escapes from jail intent on getting revenge on Craig for beating him up in the fight that later got him arrested and locked up for four years. He has a little brother named Tyrone, whom he frequently abuses by smacking him upside the head. Deebo manages to show up to South Central and wants a rematch. However, Craig escapes with his father and he swears to follow him so he can kick his butt. Deebo and Tyrone sneaks inside the dog truck and eventually make it to Rancho Cucamonga. By the end of the film, he knocks out Joker from behind, takes his gun and tries to kill Craig. However, Deebo's plan is foiled by Joker's dog, Chico, when he starts biting him and he is sent to prison again with Tyrone and the Joker Brothers. Last Friday Deebo is slated to appear in Last Friday alongside Damon. He and Craig are going to be cool as they try to steal Big Worm's money. Friday: The Animated Series (2007) Deebo appeares in a couple of episodes in Friday: The Animated Series. Trivia *He is the secondary antagonist of the first film, though some considered he is the main antagonist, but Big Worm is actually the main antagonist of the first film. Some assumed that since Deebo returned in Next Friday for revenge against Craig, he was the main antagonist. He was revealed to be a minor one due to the Joker Brothers being the main antagonists and D'Wana the secondary antagonist. *He did not appear in ''Friday After Next due to him being arrested again in the previous film, but he was replaced by Damon Pearly (Terry Crews). Unlike Deebo who did not display any sort of humorous quirks, Damon is more of a comedic villain and a frenemy of Craig and Day-Day. Gallery http://bit.ly/2Tw5NgD﻿' ' Category:Characters Category:Friday Characters Category:Next Friday Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bullies